


A Surprise

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Babies, F/M, Pregnancy, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'an imagine where the reader is married to one of the Beatles (up to you which one) and has just discovered that she's pregnant after several months of trying for a baby. She's super happy and excited to tell her husband the good news, and she tells him that night at home :D' You have something to tell Ringo.





	

Jane stares at you for a moment before squealing with delight, and rushes forward to wrap you up in her arms. You beam, cuddling her tightly, and then Cynthia is screaming as well and has her arms wrapped around you. Pattie is staring in dull shock, but then she shakes her head and her eyes light up as her jaw falls open.

“You did it! Oh my god, (Y/N)!” Cynthia is squeaking in your ear, and Jane cradles your face, actually crying a little. You got all of your crying done this morning at the doctor’s office, but you feel like welling up at the love of all around you. “Richie’s going to…” She turns you to face her, and then Pattie has hold of your hands as well, and you beam again.

“Have you thought of names?” Jane gasps, and you nod, before Cynthia grabs your hands.

“Finally, Julian will have someone to play with,” she sighed. “Oh, you can have his old toys, if you don’t mind that, although I’m sure Ringo can afford newer things now…” Jane is talking to Pattie, and you clear your throat.

“I want to surprise Ringo,” you smile gently, and Cynthia nods. She’s the one in charge of the WAGs, sort of. She’ll help you get this done. “Can you get the boys together? At our house. Tonight.” Everybody nods, and Cynthia folds her arms over her pink coat.

“Tell us what you need, (Y/N).”

* * *

“Brian?”

The manager of your husband’s band looks up at you, and nods you in, before turning his attention back to his desk.

“What is it, (Y/N), I’m very busy right now…”

“Brian, I was wondering if you would join me and Ringo at our house tonight?” you say gently, and he shakes his head, still rifling through papers.

“No. Too busy. So sorry, very short notice…”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Well, it’s not mine-” Brian pauses, and then looks up, eyes wide. “Wait, what? Really? Well… congratulations!” He exhales, and then smiles, eyes crinkling. “Gosh. You’d think Ringo would’ve mentioned-”

“He doesn’t know. Yet.” You grin, and Brian shakes his head, sitting down. “It happened, Bri.” You smile, almost exhausted – not from any particular effort today, although you suppose you do feel a little tired, but from the last few months. Brian reaches over the desk and squeezes your hands, and you smile. “So will you be there?”

“Of course. What time?”

“About seven. Make sure Ringo doesn’t know.” He nods firmly, and you stand up.

“Have you considered naming them Brian if they’re a boy?” he cracks as you walk out of the room, and you giggle.

* * *

“(Y/N)!”

You look up, and Paul is standing there, wide-eyed.

“Is it true?” he asks, and you shush him quickly; he sits opposite you, and you nod. “Oh my god! Ringo’s gonna be made up, like…” He grins at you, and reaches forward, rubbing your arm affectionately. “Do we bring presents tonight, like?”

You look nonplussed, and he nods.

“Jane’s made up for yeh. She’ll be wantin’ ‘em next,” he laughs, and you smile at him. “Nah, Ringo’s gonna be a great dad. Can yeh imagine…? Who’s gonna be godparent?” You freeze, and he laughs. “Sorry. I’m all questions, love.”

“I think… Ringo would like to name Keith as this little one’s godfather.” You pat your stomach, and remember there’s a baby in there – an actual baby is growing inside you. You close your eyes just as Paul pouts.

“Well, we’ll be there at seven. Bet I can make him change his mind.” You hear his chair scrape back. “All secrecy and all, love.”

* * *

“Wait!”

Pattie and you are heading to the car when George comes sprinting out, all long legs. They’re staying at the studio until at least five, but you want to go home – you have to set the house up, even if it’s just for you guys, plus, you’d like to ring a few other people close to you.

“(Y/N),” he pants, and leans against the car. “Christ, I’ve got to give up, like.” Pattie strokes his back tenderly. “Drinks. Food. Paul and me… pick some up…” Of course, Geo is concerned with the food… you smile. “Okay… so you want us to pick some stuff up?”

“Well, we were going to cook something, my love,” Pattie says fondly, and George nods.

“Yeah but… like… more food,” he says, plaintively, and she giggles before kissing his nose. “Ah, stop it.” You see him flush, grinning, and then he hugs you. “Oh, kid, we’re all so happy for yeh…”

“You’ll get him started,” Pattie laughs, and rolls her eyes. “Maybe.” He kisses her cheek, and then goes to run back indoors, before skidding to a halt. He shouts something that could be ‘sausage rolls’, and the two of you double over to laugh hysterically.

* * *

“Ey, he’s nearly here.”

John looks out of the window, down the street, and you exhale nervously. He looks you in the eye.

“As a dad, let me give yeh some friendly parentin’ advice… don’t expect lads to know anythin’,” he says, cheerfully, and you see Cynthia roll her eyes as she sips at her glass of wine. “One end’s the arse and one’s the mouth, both smell but one screams so that’s how to keep ‘em the right way up…”

“How is Julian not _dead_?” Jane asks, and John points at Cynthia.

“This good bird over here.” She rolls her eyes again, but a smile crosses her lips. “Nah, Rings’ll be great, he’s dealt with me, he can handle anything…”

The front door opens, and you gasp, before sprinting out into the hallway. Ringo looks tired and defeated, and you extend your arms, pulling him close.

“Ey, love.” He sighs. “I’m knackered.” You kiss his nose gently, and he smiles at you. “Today’s been dead weird…”

“How, sweetheart?” you ask, and he shakes his head.

“Do yeh ever feel like everyone’s got a secret on yeh, like?” he sighs, and you brush out that moptop haircut with your fingers, ruffling it up a little. “I wish yeh’d stayed.”

“Well, there’s a surprise for you in the kitchen,” you smile, and he raises an eyebrow; you usher him in, and as he gets through the door you hear the raucous cheer of ‘SURPRISE!’.

There’s food; you and Pattie have been cooking, and Jane baked a cake – Cynthia is still a little wary around food, and anyway, she was decorating – and George and Paul have bought all sorts of little snack bits, as well as some alcohol – and grape juice for you. John has added his own special flair. He’s holding a baby doll with ‘IT’S A BABY’ on a piece of paper stapled to it, and that’s what Ringo’s eyes are drawn to first.

“What’s…?” he asks, weakly, and then looks at you. You smile, and watch as 2 adds itself to another 2 in Ringo’s head. “Wait…”

“I found out this morning,” you murmur, and his jaw slowly drops. “Congratulations, Richard, you’re going to be a dad…” You’re suddenly lifted off your feet as he swings you around, and giggle as he plants an enormous kiss on your mouth – when you pull back, you see he’s crying, and you pull your cardigan sleeve up to mop at it.

“Congrats!” Pattie cheers from the corner of the room, and John throws the doll up in the air before grabbing his drink – Cynthia catches it hurriedly, and you laugh even as Paul hands you a glass of grape juice.

“To the latest addition to the Beatles family,” Brian laughs, and you all take a drink, before Ringo kisses you again. “Remember – Brian really is a lovely name!” As the argument starts up again, Ringo cradles you, and pats your stomach affectionately. You’re so lucky… not just for him and your baby, but everyone around.


End file.
